The Retreat
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: Truth is like a splinter, it may hurt, but the longer it takes to come out, the more painful it becomes. My wishful, and often humorous thoughts on what should happen in season 7. May contain spoilers for previous seasons.
1. Persuasion

**Longest A/N ever…(Bear with me please) **

**Okay, been pondering far too much on the upcoming season. (Before seeing the promo) I started it a few months ago and finally picked it back up. I've never even written in a time period beyond five, so this is new territory for me on several levels. Consider this the missing arc of season seven. A tiny set up…there is an eighth member in this story. The "more experienced agent" that was alluded to at the end of six. She's older and quite the firecracker. That, and keep in mind, I take advantage of Morgan's comment to Reid about "making jokes now". Just go with it. Pretty please? I like sassy/sarcastic Reid…**

**BTW, because this is so out of my realm, I dedicate this to everyone who has been supportive, reviewed, been so incredibly kind to me in my year here. I love and appreciate you all to no end. And more specific mentions, to darkangel-silvermoon (DASM) and Kitty Bits for being there at every turn, without question or fail, encouraging me to keep going and for being such amazing human beings in general. I love ya ladies. You've been a real source of strength. Two in a million! LOL!**

**SLASH!**

**On with the show!**

**CHAPTER ONE****:**

"What the hell kid, I told you, I'm not going." Derek stated irritably as he turned away, leaving the front door open for his uninvited guest.

"Morgan…"

"I just…I can't right now, alright?"

Spencer stood in the doorway watching as his long time co-worker, friend and confidant walked back into his living room and plopped down on the sofa in front of the television. Finally, with a deep sigh, he closed the door and crossed the spacious room. When Derek stared steadfast at the idiot box, flipping mindlessly through its fruitless channels, Spencer sat gingerly on the opposite side of the couch with his elbows on his knees. He gazed down at his hands as if they held the answer to resolving the issue. He chewed his lip and shook his head deciding to just start.

"Morgan, I know how you feel. I do. And I realize that this situation is even more confusing and painful for you because you…you were there. You held her hand and…you know, there was a time there when I thought at least you got to be there with her. In a way, you got to say goodbye. Got to be the last face she…look, we all went through it. The entire grieving process. We all felt the weight of guilt. We've all had to deal with losing someone we love, that we should have been able to protect. if only…"

"Reid, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not going. I just need time. Can you please give me that?" Morgan said, jaw clenched in attempt not to lose his temper.

"I understand why it's so much harder for you. And I don't expect everything to be solved by this little weekend retreat Hotch requested. I don't think anyone does. I'm upset too. Struggling. But for Emily's sake, I think we need to be there. We need to let her know that we understand why she had to do what she did. Why Hotch and JJ…"

"I get it Reid! I'm not a fucking idiot! Intellectually, I'm totally on board with protocol and all the politics involved in why we couldn't know but you know what? Emotionally, I'm having a hard time with it! It wasn't all of us! Hotch and JJ, people we consider family, people we trusted, sat there and watched us grieving! Watched us tearing ourselves apart! You know how hard it was! We've talked about it at length! Jesus man, I understand why, but I still have some serious trust issues right now. And don't tell me you don't!" Derek finished his tirade and slumped back rubbing his hands over his face feeling guilty for snapping at one of the few people that really DID know.

"You know I do. I'd never had a real family before. And working here, with all of you, it's been like my second chance at something I've wished for for fifteen years. Support. Acceptance. Trust. And as dysfunctional as this adoptive family is, as hurt as I am by what they did, I also know it had to be agonizing for two of them to sit back and watch the rest of us suffer knowing they could ease that pain. I find comfort in that. That they love us enough to protect us even if that comes at a devastating cost to themselves. It doesn't change the fact that we've had to grieve. To bury and mourn a lie. But it does make it easier knowing that they did what they had to do to keep everyone safe. Even though it killed them to do it, they did the right thing. Even if it felt like the wrong one. I'm glad that we can all be as close as we are and still manage to be objective when it comes to what we do. What needs to be done."

Derek turned his head against the cushions to look at Reid. He knew the younger man was right. He really did understand that. But something inside of him just couldn't let it all go so easily. Still, he offered a weak smile.

"Leave it to you to go and be all rational on me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, I'm just glad you didn't sound like a pamphlet on bereavement. As frustrating as you are when a guy just wants to wallow, I have to admit I like this side of you."

"W-what side?"

"You know, when you aren't hiding behind facts and numbers. When you just say what you feel. You do that sometimes. I just wish it wasn't always during times like these."

Spencer gave a thoughtful yet slightly hurt expression.

"Kid, I'm not saying you're not always appreciated for who you are, all of your contributions, but I like that you can be comfortable enough with me to just speak from the heart without always falling back on the plethora of knowledge you've stored away in that big 'ol noggin' of yours. I guess it makes me feel kinda honored that I'm one of the few people you can be like that with. Thank you. I don't know what I would have done in this without you."

Spencer smiled shyly at the clarification.

"And I feel honored that after so many years you've finally permitted me to return the favor." He averted his eyes self-consciously, and scratched his cheek, leg bouncing slightly at the obvious being stated so openly. "So, if we go, on this retreat I mean, we could still back each other up. You know, in case things get…uncomfortable."

Derek raised a brow.

"Was all of that just a tactic to get me to come with you because you're too afraid to face them alone?"

Spencer grimaced slightly.

"Actually, they already left and I don't have a ride." He admitted.

"Ah, I see how it is." Derek chuckled.

"No! I mean, yeah, I don't actually have transportation, but only because I passed on offers to come here in hopes of changing your mind. And, you're right, I really didn't want to be trapped in a car with anyone else right now."

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or not." Derek replied with a discerning expression.

"Well, if it makes a difference, I intended for it to be one. Of course when you consider my options for traveling companions, I really am just choosing the lesser of evils." He smirked.

"Wow kid, really, you should stop now. I might get a big head from all the raving compliments." Derek shot back sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm just being honest! With Hotch, Emily, JJ and Will in one car, not that I would want to travel in that exceedingly awkward situation, I was left choosing between Rossi and agent Lombardi, which, to be honest, was already a volatile dynamic without adding me and my nervous rambling to the mix, or Garcia and Kevin, and let's face it, being trapped in a car with those two would likely render me very confused…and traumatized."

Derek scoffed and waved him off.

"It wouldn't be that bad…"

"Morgan, I have an eidetic memory and where it works best with material I read and see, I wouldn't want to risk the things inevitably being discussed in that vehicle being burned into my memory with a vivid clarity that we both know would only lead to extensive therapy, an irrational fear of all things leather and food aversions that would render me anorexic. Please."

Derek laughed. This was true. Too true.

"Aright Reid. I'll go for the sake of your health and mental wellbeing."

Spencer gave him a relieved smile.

"But no Peter Coyote tapes! And if you bring up Star Trek even once, I'm leaving you by the side of the road."

Spencer feigned offense but agreed even as he tried not to smile at the fact his efforts had paid off and his friend was coming along. Definite progress. He didn't know what the retreat would bring, but he was sure it wasn't going to be all Kumbaya's and sunshine. In fact, despite everything he'd said, the young genius really wasn't sure that he was as accepting and understanding as he let on. The fact of the matter was he had severe trust issues of his own and with everything that had happened, that WAS happening, he still couldn't stop that part of him, deep down inside, that felt like a child finding out his parents were really Santa Claus. He'd never believed in the jolly old fat man himself, and this was so much more complicated, but the analogy was relatively accurate given the circumstances and dynamics within the team. Mom and Dad had lied to protect them, spoon fed them a false belief, and when they uncovered the truth, the kids for all intents and purposes, felt lost and a bit betrayed.

Finding out that Prentiss was alive was the most wonderful, exhilarating moment and yet a simultaneously painful one. He could joke about it all he wanted, but logic be damned…Spencer still felt hurt. He really did need Morgan there. They needed each other's support.

When Derek came back into the living room with a large duffle a short time later, Spencer turned from his spot by the fire place and gestured to one of the many photographs on his best friend's mantle.

"This picture is a couple years old. When I was released after the Anthrax exposure."

"Yeah…" Derek said expectantly.

"I don't know, I guess I was just curious why you added a, ah, new-_old_ photo." Spencer stated, feeling like an idiot for saying anything at all. "I mean, I haven't been over in a while but Garcia takes pictures all the time and I guess I would think you would use a…well, never mind. It's not important. I don't know why I even mentioned it. Are you ready to go then?"

"I just like the picture Reid. And after what happened with Emily, I just needed a reminder that bad things may happen but not all actually END badly. We almost lost you. I was there. I should have been able to protect you from that. But in the end, you were alright and I needed to remember to focus on the victories, on the living. On why it's so important to keep my head in the game."

"You don't need to protect me Morgan, you aren't my body guard. I'm a federal agent. I signed on knowing the risks. We can all try to look out for one another, but in the end, you can't take on the responsibility of something like that. It's too much. If I were to die on a case, I wouldn't want…"

"Can we not talk about this?" Derek asked tightly.

Spencer's mouth worked wordlessly for a moment, his large eyes reflecting regret and embarrassment for having pushed the issue considering the current state of things.

"Yeah, of course, sorry. We should really get on the road if we want to get there and settle in before dusk anyway." Spencer replied, walking briskly toward the front door.

"Reid?" Derek said softly, turning from the same spot Spencer had left him in.

Spencer stopped just inside the entryway and shifted nervously hoping Morgan hadn't changed his mind because of the sudden tension.

"Yeah?"

Derek walked to him and pulled him into a stiff embrace.

"I'm sorry. But I can't think about that alright? It's just a picture. Of a good moment. An important one. You're still here. And I'm thankful every day for that. Okay?" Derek said with a slight waver as he pulled back to pat his best friend on the shoulder in a more manly gesture of camaraderie and affection.

Spencer didn't know what to say. Any sincere reply would surely make one or both of them uncomfortable so he just smiled and ran a hand through his cropped locks.

"Thank God, I figured you just hated my new haircut."

Despite himself, Derek broke into hysterics with Spencer following suit. As he switched off the last of the lights and ushered the slender man out the door, he shook his head.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours. You're still the fairest in the land." He teased, ruffling Spencer's boy cut.

He actually did prefer it longer, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. Besides, unless he tied it back, the shorter cut was safer in the field anyway. And that was what mattered most. The two men continued their banter as they locked up and loaded their things into Derek's truck. It was going to be a long weekend.

...

**There's chapter one of a not totally completed, but seven chapters in, story. I'm breaking my 'Don't post till completed' rule so I'll hurry up and do just that! Let me know if you think it's worth it.**


	2. Road to Perdition

**To clarify, this story gets a little silly at times. That's my style folks. I don't mind totally IN character, but have found I prefer coloring outside the lines a bit. Exploring their ever-evolving personalities through humor. If I was going to go strictly canon, I would just, well, simply watch the canon. This explores a slightly different version of the team. So if you were hoping for all serious, by the book, well, that's not really me. Sorry. The angst is there, but it doesn't rule. **

**Again, this takes place in S7 so beware. I'm not affiliated with the show, but who knows when it comes to guess work.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**** Road to Perdition…**

"Ya know, it seems unfair that Will and Kevin get to tag along. This is supposed to be about the team reconnecting and strengthening bonds and all that psychobabble. Despite the lies, I still love JJ and Garcia is my Baby Girl, but why do they get to have their significant others along when the rest of us are on our own? Seems to defeat the purpose if you ask me." Derek grumbled.

"Well, even though Garcia is focusing all of her emotional energy into rejoicing over Emily's return from the grave, I suspect she's as hurt and confused as we are. Not that she's weak, but when it comes to dealing with this aspect of the job, she needs the extra support and we aren't really faring well enough to give it. Once Will found out that Kevin was coming, he insisted on joining even though JJ argued against it. I'm sure he's seen what hiding this and returning to such a taxing work environment has done to her even if he wasn't aware of the reason at first. He's just trying to make sure she has a safety net to fall back on."

"I get that, but what about the rest of us?"

"In fairness to JJ and Hotch, we aren't the ones that have four other team members pointing accusatory fingers at us. Besides, we have each other and this isn't about choosing sides. It's about unifying."

"So basically I should quit my bitching because I have you to protect me?" Derek smirked, glancing from the road toward his genius counterpart.

Spencer glared half-heartedly at the comment but the corners of his mouth quirked a bit a moment later.

"You joke, but I can be quite the formidable force when provoked."

"Kinda like the time I hid the coffee maker in the break room?"

"I don't fancy myself the violent sort, but deprive me of my caffeine and suffer the consequences."

Derek laughed. "Well, to your credit, when you went all wild-eyed and grabbed the front of my shirt like you were going to go all Kung-fu Panda on my ass I have to say I might have been slightly intimidated if I weren't so busy laughing."

"And if it weren't for the fact that you're navigating a six thousand pound box on wheels with my immediate safety in your hands, I might just go Kung-fu Panda on you _**right now**_…whatever that means."

"Oooh, and the claws come out! I could pull over if you'd like Pretty Boy and you can show me what you got."

"Just keep driving before I start lecturing you on SUV related casualties in the United States. Or perhaps more appropriate for you, the number of unplanned pregnancies resulting from coitus in the back of said vehicles between their over-zealous, sexually charged owners who don't want a relationship to exist beyond a twenty minute romp on its faux leather seats and the woman of the hour."

"Ouch. Was that a personal dig or were you just confused about the part where I offered to pull over and let you 'show me what you got'?" Derek asked.

Spencer reddened and his eyes grew to the size of saucers as Derek failed to stifle the victory grin at making the young man blush and gape like a fish out of water. While Spencer remembered to breathe, Derek got into the right lane to take the next exit.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fresh out of condoms so I figured unless you want to get pregnant I should make a pit stop."

"WHAT! Morgan…"

"Relax man, I'm just fueling up." Derek chuckled. "I may be a dawg but even I know you deserve better than a one timer by the side of some road on sticky, GENUINE LEATHER seats kid." He goaded.

Spencer glared at him for several long moments before turning straight forward in his seat.

"Psh, Nigga please, this ass is so sweet you couldn't possibly hit it just once." He retorted smugly.

Spencer had heard a woman say that to Derek one night they were out awhile back. Obviously Derek didn't recall the event and as completely vulgar, asinine and uncharacteristic as it was for him to say now, he figured it would be worth the reaction. It was. Several cars honked behind them at the light as Derek sat with his jaw in his lap. Spencer hated stooping, but the expression was so priceless he found it hard to care at the moment.

"You might want to proceed. Road rage is on the rise and we're losing light." He managed with a straight face.

Derek turned into the gas station and pulled up to a pump. Spencer got out, stretched and went for snacks. When they were back in the SUV heading toward the freeway, Derek finally spoke.

"Reid, don't ever say anything like that again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Was the N word going too far? I know it's a term often used amongst African American's as a…"

"Nah man, but what just came out of your mouth…it…I really…just please go with the lecture on vehicular carnage next time okay?"

"Sure. Big Nut?"

Derek sputtered on his Coke before he turned to see that Spencer was offering him part of his candy bar. They actually named candy something so…?

"No. I'm good, thanks." He replied, still trying to shake the shock from his companion's earlier comment. "So, why did Rossi and Lombardi drive together anyway?"

Spencer swallowed his mouthful of Big Nut and sipped his drink. "Well, as much as Rossi butts heads with her, I think his original reasoning came down to the same ones I had. And then Hotch suggested that Celia drive with him for safety sake and the fact she owns a Geo Metro that he feared wouldn't make it up the mountain." Spencer took another sip from the straw of his Big Gulp and smirked. "Rossi's expression at the suggestion was rather priceless, but when Celia turned around he just nodded politely and mumbled something about being ready by eight and slinked back to his office to brood."

"Right. More likely to create a playlist apt for the road to seduction." Derek commented with a devious smile.

"Seduction? He can't stand her! He would rather be trapped in an elevator for twelve hours with Strauss in spandex, listening to the best of Kenny G than to have to spend two minutes in a vehicle alone with Lombardi."

"Don't let him fool you Reid."

"Seriously Morgan? Have you seen that vein in his forehead rise when she enters a room? I'm actually concerned he's going to end up suffering from an aneurysm or Temporomandibular joint disorder from the increased teeth grinding he's done in the time she's been here."

"Kid, trust me. Those two are a match made in Heaven."

"How on Earth did you reach that conclusion? I've seen no evidence of validity in such an assessment when it comes to the nature of…"

"Reid, Reid, Reid! No offense man, but no amount of reading or documentaries on ancient human mating rituals is going to teach you what good old fashion experience will. Rossi is Italian…"

"So what? Lombardi is too…"

"Exactly. And they're both stubborn. My point is, the old adage that opposites attract doesn't necessarily apply to everyone. They're both extremely passionate people who thrive on challenge. They keep each other on their toes. Believe me, it may seem masochistic, but for every bit of venom you see fly between them the UST meter rises."

"UST?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension."

Spencer blinked at Derek with a look of something akin to horror on his face.

"Yeah, I think you're off base Morgan. Way off base. And I really don't need to hear any further specifics behind your reasoning. This is why I didn't ride with Garcia. Visuals…I don't need the visuals." He cringed.

"Hey man, Rossi might be old but he's not dead. I swear sometimes when they're going at it I expect them to just, well, go at it." He chuckled.

"Morgan! Did I not just mention the VISUALS! UGH!"

"It's just sex Reid. Everyone has it. Except you apparently."

"I've had sex!"

"A tipsy five minute roll after a Star Trek marathon at the local science center when you were eighteen doesn't count in the _having_ of sex."

"Why do I tell you anything when you just throw it back in my face?"

Morgan glanced over to see Reid had crossed his arms over his chest protectively and was now peering out the passenger window with a slightly indignant look on his face. Morgan felt guilty. He'd meant it as a joke, but forgot that certain topics, particularly ones that made his friend feel like more of an outsider, weren't always up for bantering about.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was only jokin', but it was totally out of line. You're right. I shouldn't tease you about the things you confide."

Spencer gave him a wary look but managed a tiny smile when he saw Derek's sincerity.

"It's fine. I shouldn't be so sensitive about it. There's nothing wrong with my limited experience in that realm. Anyway, I don't think Rossi is the kind of man to treat a woman he's interested in courting like some hostile suspect. I would think he would do it in a more traditional manner."

"For the record, you're right, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. But as far as Rossi is concerned, the guy may be a lady charmer, but this situation is different. They work together and we all know that Rossi has a rep when it comes to fraternizing. Lombardi made that point quite clear when she made that crack about him being a collector. My guess, his disdain for being called out publicly by a person of interest who he feels judges him on it, coupled with the feeling of cold rejection, caused a major blow to his ego. But I'm tellin' you man, she's playing hard to get and Rossi has no idea what to do with it given the situation. But it'll happen. Mark my words, those two will have a throw down and Dave will totally get owned. In a good way."

Spencer snorted. "Well, if you're right, I'll be the first to admit it, even if it's the last thing I do considering I'm certain it would be a sign of appending Apocalypse."

"You doubt my powers of observation Pretty Boy?"

"No, but I can't say the same for your sanity."

"Ohhhh! So what's your idea of true love then huh? Tristan and Isolde? Romeo and Juliet? Kirk and Spock?"

Spencer raised his brow at that and opened his mouth to retort, thought better of it, and decided to answer the question honestly. "Emily and Hotch."

"What! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope."

"Yeah, well, you also thought I was into Emily a few years ago. Sorry kid, you were wrong then and you're wrong now."

"I wasn't wrong then and I'm just as right now. You know, once you realize I'm always right, these conversations will be so much easier Morgan."

"Oh, you little…" Derek bit his lip to keep from finishing that thought even as Spencer ducked his head in a poor attempt to hide his amusement. "Okay, fine. State your case genius."

"It's just a feeling I have."

"Just a feeling? Man, I'm sorry, but if that's all you got then you don't have a leg to stand on in this argument."

"I'm so confident in my own powers of observation that I don't feel the need to justify them."

Derek started making chicken noises. When Spencer scowled at him and peered ahead with his nose in the air, the clucking got louder.

"Morgan…"

Derek was full out crowing now, quite obnoxiously. Spencer tried to look as annoyed as he felt, but the way his friends cheeks puffed out and his head jutted to and fro made him grin.

"Fine! In the interest of ending your irritating, albeit amusing display of juvenile provocation so you can focus on the road, I'll tell you. Emily has always been fiercely protective of Hotch and vice versa." The genius stated matter-of-factly.

"Really? That's all ya got? Like you said earlier, we're all protective of one another." Morgan argued.

"When Strauss tried to use her to get Hotch fired, despite Hotch's initial reluctance to have her there in the first place, she chose to quietly resign. Hotch went to her and convinced her to come back. I personally believe that was the turning point. After that, they were just different around each other. What began as a new-found, mutual respect, turned into more."

"Reid, she told us that wasn't how she rolls. She hates politics. Or have you forgotten her lovely mother the ambassador? Besides, not one of us would have taken that deal."

"I wasn't finished." Spencer chastised.

"My apologies Captain Cranium, please, continue." He said with mock reverence.

"Thank you." Reid retorted, ignoring the sarcasm. "After Hotch was stabbed, Emily barely left his side. Even when he was cleared to return for duty, she insisted on driving him to and from home and helping him with everything she could. And when…" He paused, voice growing softer. "When Haley was killed, she helped out with Jack when Jessica couldn't. I overheard them in his office one day when he thanked her and hugged her for all of her support."

"Bullshit." Derek replied, wide-eyed.

Spencer shook his head.

"And, when Emily's…funeral service was over, he stayed behind. At the time, I thought he was just blaming himself for losing one of his beloved team members. Like he felt responsible too. But now I think that aside from his guilt, he was mourning the loss of her presence even though he knew she was still in the world. I think he took it pretty hard. I even caught him sending lingering glances at her desk from time to time. Maybe, in a way, he was grieving too. But not her physical death. The death of opportunity. Of his unspoken sentiments of love."

Derek quirked a brow as he sent Spencer an incredulous, sideways glance.

"You've been watching soap operas again haven't you?"

"No!" Reid balked, averting his eyes guiltily. "Honestly, I can't believe you haven't seen it for yourself Morgan. The way they look at each other. The protectiveness, the small, seemingly platonic, comforting touches, the way they always rush to be there for one another…"

"So, because they sometimes touch, defend, comfort, rely on one another, worry about each other, they're madly in love?"

"Well, it doesn't sound as convincing when you put it so lamely, but…yes."

"Huh." Derek stated thoughtfully. "So, when's our commitment ceremony Reid?"

"What?"

"Man, you just described _**US**_!" Morgan blurted, intending to point out the ridiculousness of Spencer's reasoning.

Morgan looked over at Reid again and instantly felt embarrassed for having said what he did when he saw the mixed reaction of stunned silence, humiliation and hurt.

"I just meant that, at one time or another, we've all been there for each other in that capacity." He explained softly.

Spencer was quiet for a while which made Morgan more than a bit uneasy. Okay, so drawing that particular parallel hadn't been the best way to make his point. Damn.

"Still better than your creepy Mr. and Mrs. Smith theory." He finally mumbled from the passenger seat.

Morgan still registered the comment.

"Is that so?" he shot back, amused and grateful Reid had said anything at all.

"Yup. I stand by my reasoning. Emily and Hotch are far more suited than Rossi and Lombardi."

"Listen, I'm not saying you're totally wrong. Maybe there is something there. I'm just betting that if anyone is going to see fireworks anytime soon, it'll be the Bickersons, not Mulder and Skully."

"_Betting_ huh?" Spencer smirked, his eyes sliding mischievously over toward the driver.

Derek may have silently gulped, but he would never admit the slight pang of fear that the very out-of-place and evil expression on Reid's face sent down his spine. Instead, he sat up straight and replied with all the confidence he could muster.

"Uh, yeah, you know…betting..."

Which obviously wasn't much.

"Name the wager." Spencer goaded boldly.

"What? I didn't mean a literal bet Reid. It was just an express…"

A low clucking sound started from Reid's seat. Derek glanced over. The clucking grew louder. Derek rolled his eyes but a massive smile cracked his stone expression as he watched his young traveling companion use his own childish strategy against him. Just as Spencer tucked his arms into mock wings and started with the head motions, Derek burst out laughing and finally caved.

"Fine. Fine!" He chuckled. "This is your twisted idea, so name your stakes Chicken Little."

Spencer chewed his lower lip in thought for a minute.

"Halloween is coming up…" The slender agent began much to Derek's chagrin. "If I win, you're going to the office party…in a costume of my choosing." He grinned, knowing for a fact Hotch had already requested that week off for the team.

"You can't be serious."

Spencer gave him a challenging look that awoke Derek's competitive streak.

"Alright Genius. And if I win…." He gave his own thoughtful gaze out the windshield. "You have to come along on the next outing to my favorite night club, in an outfit of MY choosing, with ZERO complaints…and _**DANCE**_." He finished with a smile that would put the Joker to shame.

Spencer stared at Derek as if he'd just sprouted two extra heads. He stopped too late to consider the fact that Derek was not only far more smooth and well equipped to guide his potential couple to victory, but that the very fate of his own remaining dignity rest on his total lack of relationship experience to guide his pair, whom not only was he barely on speaking terms with, but one being his boss who was far too professional to break any fraternization rules, let alone risk his already rocky team dynamic. Spencer was fucked. Just when he considered backing out, he looked back over at his far-too-smug looking friend and decided that "_chickening_" out was NOT an option.

"Deal." He agreed, wincing at the slight waver in his answer.

After discussing the rules of their very immoral and puerile bet, they decided that they were allowed to influence their chosen pairs in any way that didn't include blackmail. Lord knew that neither would let on they had any personal stakes in the matter for fear of certain death. The second term agreed on was no outside assistance would be permitted. No one else could ever know. They also agreed the bet would be considered off if no proof was presented by their requested week hiatus.

Sure, they both knew their little parlay was in poor taste considering. Okay, it was downright evil, but they justified it by telling themselves that all parties involved were very stubborn and would ultimately never venture into something they didn't really want. That some helpful nudges, be they subliminal or overt, couldn't really hurt. That and they both knew the focus would be a welcome diversion during the period of extremely awkward and stressful transition. Maybe it would be one for all of them.

Maybe.

Unless, of course, it backfired horribly.

….

**I thank you for taking the time to review. I appreciate it more than words can express! Makes writing instead of sleeping worth it. :D **


	3. Purgatory

**Okay, so I combined two chapters on this because I felt bad for nothing really happening in the original third chapter. So this is **_**much **__**longer**_**, starting with yet more banter, and escalating into angsty stuff. Brownie points to those that catch the little inside jokes I pulled from some of the actual actors. Just a few. No biggie if ya don't. :)**

**Once again, it's S7…so spoilers for previous seasons are inevitable if you haven't finished them first. Especially the end of six. On with the show… **

**CHAPTER THREE****: **

When the two younger males finally reached the wooded getaway, they pulled into an empty spot along the short row of cars the rest of the team had already arrived in. When Derek cut the engine, neither made a move to get out.

"You sure you want to do this?" Morgan questioned, looking skeptically out the windshield toward the cabin and several folks milling about its vicinity.

"Honestly? No…"

Derek shrugged and made for the keys still hanging from the ignition. Spencer reached out quickly and snatched them.

"Come on!" Derek pouted.

"We may not be looking forward to this, but it's an inevitability Morgan. We either figure out a way to make peace and work through all of the tension, or we might as well just hand in our transfer requests now. I know this isn't easy for anyone, but deep down, despite the hurt, we all care for one another and not fixing this will only lead to more pain and regret."

Derek looked at him like a child that just had his security blankie taken from him. It worked for the younger male every time, but apparently, the older man couldn't pull it off with the same adorably pathetic effect.

"Someone forgot he was dealing with the one who invented that tactic." Derek narrowed his eyes. "As much as I would love to wipe that sad look off your face with promises and certainties, I'm afraid all I can offer you is the assurance of mutual support. Besides, Garcia has spotted us and she's headed this way so I fear any escape attempt would only end in bloodshed."

Derek looked over to see that Garcia was closing in quickly. He swore under his breath and sent a tiny glare at his companion.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking." Derek grumbled.

"About?"

"How much escape time I'd buy myself if I threw you at her." He shot at the skinny agent.

Spencer's eyes widened as Derek shifted in his seat to snatch the keys back and without thinking, he shoved them in the first place he could the way he was seated…down his pants. Derek looked as shocked as he did.

"DUDE!" Derek bellowed, looking from the genius's face to his crotch and back to his face with a look of utter horror.

"Yeah, I didn't really think that through." He winced as a key poked into vulnerable flesh.

"Serves you right. Besides, you should know that wouldn't stop me if I were desperate enough."

"You wouldn't!"

Derek quirked a sculpted brow. Spencer shrank back and quickly went fishing down the front of his pants just as a colorful ball of sunshine flung the driver's side door open.

"I'm so glad you came! I knew our little angel would convince you to…" She stopped mid-sentence as she took in Spencer shifting and working his hand around in his pants. "Uh, should I just…wait...elsewhere…"

"Nah, Reid just lost his dignity." Derek sighed, shooing Garcia back and ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Spencer as he got out of the truck.

"Well, that's certainly the last place I would expect him to find it." Garcia giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Spencer shouted from the cab.

"Ouch. That was a low blow." Derek laughed, pun fully intended. "So what's the scene up there lookin' like?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Everyone claiming space, setting up, unpacking provisions, Rossi mentally calculating the best places to hide Lombardi's body."

"Right." Derek nodded, glancing up the incline toward his dreary future.

"Yep. Listen, I'm really glad you decided to come. I know things have been hard to take in, but it means a lot that you're willing to be here and try to reconnect." She said softly, patting his cheek.

Derek felt guilty. If Reid hadn't shown up on his doorstep, he would be sitting at home watching re-runs of This Old House while stewing in his own self-righteousness.

"Well Baby Girl, truthfully, I wasn't going to come. But a certain braniac showed up and presented some twisted logic that was too hard to argue against."

"Ah. You mean his pesky doe-eyed logic?" Garcia smirked.

Derek heaved a big, defeated sigh in unspoken agreement.

"Don't feel bad love. No one is immune. At least he uses his powers for good…most of the time."

"Heads up!" Spencer called and Derek turned, reflexively catching the incoming item flying over the hood at him.

He looked down and grimaced at the keys in his hand before meeting the eyes of one grinning genius.

"Reid…why-are-they-wet!"

Spencer's smile screamed 'wouldn't you like to know'. Derek tossed the keys to Penelope who batted them away even as Derek took off around the hood after one suddenly very worried doctor.

"Get over here Reid!"

"No way!" He screeched as they ran around the truck.

"The longer you run, the worse the punishment!"

They continued the little chase for a minute or two before Spencer finally tried to end it.

"Smell your hand!" He called over the vehicle between them.

"What? Hell no!"

Spencer, already breathing heavily, quickly dug in his pocket and Derek took advantage of his momentary distraction to gain ground. By the time the taller man realized he was about to be captured it was too late. As he was tackled against the truck, he brought something up between them that made Derek jump back a bit. Spencer held the miniature can of Lysol out like a shield.

"See?"

Derek considered him warily, then the can, then his own hand, which he slowly brought up to sniff. Lysol. Still, just for good measure, he wiped his hand down the front of his very jumpy captive, then swiped the can from him and walked back to where his keys had been dropped.

"If I find any evidence of where these things have been on my key ring…you'll be getting a very nasty surprise while you sleep." Derek warned, bending down to inspect his keys carefully.

"Oh my…this trip is looking more promising by the minute!" Garcia squealed, earning dirty looks from both men.

Derek gingerly picked the keys up by the ring with two fingers and proceeded to drench them with two thirds of the can.

"Hey! Easy! That's my only can!" Spencer whined.

"My darling doctor is right sexy. I think it's overkill. Pretty sure your keys have safely returned from having boldly gone where no one has gone before."

Spencer glowered at her as if he might suddenly charge and bite her ankles. This made her snicker.

"Save it for the campfire therapy sessions Hotch surely has planned sweet cheeks. You can pelt me with all the marshmallows you like."

"I'll pelt you…..lucky I'm a gentleman…..might just high-five your face…" Spencer mumbled under his breath as he lugged his bag out of the truck bed and slung it over one hunched shoulder.

After jingling his keys until he was satisfied they were sanitized and dry, Derek shoved them back in his pocket and grabbed his things before gesturing for his friends to lead the way. As Spencer passed him, he swung a hip into his bony one causing the corner of his full lips to curve up a bit. Derek smiled, took a deep breath and reluctantly followed.

….

"I'm telling you that's not the right way! You have to nail it in at an angle!" Rossi bellowed.

"David, where we can all appreciate your vast experience at nailing things, I think I can handle setting up a damn tent!" Lombardi snapped in retort.

"Fine you stubborn shrew! But when Emily's tent flies away at the first good gust of wind, you'll be giving up your cozy little bed in the cabin!"

"In the unlikely event that should happen, we can just weigh it down with that big head of yours you cantankerous ass!"

"Glad to see everyone's already basking in the spirit of unity." Derek quipped as he walked past the war zone with Spencer to dump the gear they were hauling.

"Morgan, would you please tell this…this banshee the proper way to secure a tent." Rossi growled.

"As long as you stake it at an angle it should be just fine." He shot over his shoulder.

David smiled smugly at Celia and she gave him the finger.

"No thanks." Rossi muttered. "I have standards."

"Doubtful, but I do know of three women that would agree you're certainly good at _raising_ them." Lombardi seethed.

"Hey now, didn't you two have enough time for fore play on the drive up here?" Derek chuckled.

"Morgan, I swear to GOD I will visit unspeakable horrors upon your anatomy…" Lombardi ground out, pointing a large stake threateningly at him.

"Watch out Morgan. I think she just propositioned you." Rossi said with a fiery glint in his eye.

"Keep it up. You'll be lucky if I don't report your sorry ass." Lombardi bitched.

"Ignore her Morgan. She's just angry because somebody dropped a house on her sister." Rossi said, barely pulling his foot back in time to dodge a swinging mallet.

Derek chuckled to himself again as he dropped his camping gear and unzipped the tent bag.

"Oh yeah, that's love. Poetry in motion." Spencer smirked, sitting back on his heels.

Derek stopped mid-zip and considered him for a moment before glancing over to make sure there was enough distance not to be over heard. Satisfied that the bickering pair was far enough away and sufficiently distracted, he turned back to his cohort.

"That was not a stipulation in our agreement. We just bet on who would cave and jump each other first. Besides," He said, once again glancing back at the now screaming pair, "you're wrong kid. They're totally crazy about each other."

Spencer scoffed.

"Trust me, the angrier they get, the closer to winning I do." Derek grinned.

"Whatever." Spencer said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright man, I just hope you can afford a good pair of dancin' shoes."

"No need. I'll just save my money for the costume I have in mind." Spencer snorted "I hope they have one in your size."

At that, Derek fumbled and dropped the tent poles in his hand. This delighted his young friend.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know if you're allergic to liquid latex would you?" He asked the larger man with that same, mischievous look from earlier, now even more terrifying than before.

Derek swallowed hard.

"Hey Morgan? Do you go camping with companions often?"

"No." He replied, snapping out of it. "Why?"

"Then why did you buy a Two-Man Tent?"

"Well, it was nice when I had Clooney. And I figured the two-man would be easier to set up and still allow us plenty of sleeping space…"

"Us?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah…figured you didn't have one so I grabbed thi…"

"_**US**_?"

"Would you rather sleep with someone else?" Morgan asked, his eye twitching a bit at his own thoughtless wording.

"I thought…" Spencer said, glancing longingly at the cabin.

"It's a three- room cabin Reid. I'm pretty sure the couples are occupying two and you heard Rossi say Lombardi has claim on one." He laughed. "Besides, you said you'd protect me. Does that not include from bears?"

"Bears?" Spencer nearly squeaked.

It took Derek everything he had not to double over in a fit of laughter. Instead, he walked over to the slender man and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Okay, you protect me from the others and I'll protect you from the big bad bears. Deal, Goldie Locks?" He smiled, ruffling the shortened mess, missing Spencer's longer hair more than ever.

It was Spencer's turn to gulp.

"Of course, I'm sure if you asked real nice Lombardi might share her sleeping quarters." Derek quipped with a nudge before being shoved away violently.

He took that as a resounding NO.

"Come on Pretty Boy, it won't be that bad. Now grab that pole." Morgan instructed, pointing to the open bag.

"And they say romance is dead." Lombardi commented as she passed, having left an angry Rossi in her wake.

"I'd tell you what you can do with that comment, but I think Dave might get jealous." Morgan winked.

Celia said something in Italian that Morgan was sure wasn't very complimentary as she stormed away.

….

After everyone was settled in, Reid having won the fight for the right side of the tent after a five minute guilt trip about the low temperatures affecting his knee and given the uneven terrain and positioning of the…blah, blah, blah and Morgan agreeing for sanity sake, Lombardi wandered by with an innocent smile.

"You boys should just zip your bags together and snuggle up."

Derek regarded her with a Hotch-worthy scowl.

"What?" She grinned, "It's going to be colder than a witch's tit out tonight."

"And she would know." Rossi quipped passing behind her.

"Excuse me?" She bellowed, falling into step behind him.

"What? It's not enough I have to put up with you, now I have to make excuses for you too?"

Morgan turned and smiled at Reid who just watched after the two older agents in confusion as they continued the rapid-fire insults on their way to the campfire Hotch and Will were building.

"This is going to be too easy." He sing-songed as he zipped up the tent. "I almost feel guilty."

"You'd better be careful Morgan." Spencer warned, turning to face his friend. "You'll be eating those words and you'll need to stay nice and trim to avoid any unfortunate costume malfunctions."

Spencer smirked at the flash behind the older man's eyes as he no doubt tried to imagine what his opponent could possibly have in mind. The kid had to be bluffing.

"Nah, you aren't capable of that kind of evil." He swallowed, shifting his eyes back and forth. "Right?"

Spencer's smug little smirk grew into a smile that made Derek feel like he should be in a bonnet tied to railroad tracks.

***Oh God…what if the costume involved a bonnet? Or worse…an inflatable sheep!***

Just then the younger man turned to walk away.

"Reid? Reid, come on! Seriously…you wouldn't humiliate a guy like that…Reid….?"

It had only taken just this side of forever to get Spencer to start making jokes, but Derek was suddenly missing the naive young man that wasn't quite so capable of ruthless humor. There was obviously a whole other side to Dr. Spencer Reid, which was both intriguing and simultaneously terrifying.

"I've created a monster." He mumbled to himself as he followed.

….

Where the first forty-five minutes had been filled with the blessing of banter and pretense of busily setting up, the team, plus two, was now running out of reasons to avoid the inevitable. Everyone's movements were slow and hesitant as they prepared their plates with hotdogs, chips and beans before grabbing the long skewers for weenie roasting and taking seats by the fire. It almost seemed that they unconsciously sat themselves in teams. Hotch, Prentiss, JJ and Will on one side, Morgan, Reid and Rossi on the other, while Lombardi, Garcia and Kevin served as dividers…like this was war and they were Switzerland.

It wasn't that there was any real, true animosity lingering between anyone, but the tension was still palpable, and it was natural that they would each surround themselves with those they felt more comfortable with at the moment. Which, oddly enough, was exactly WHAT was making everyone uncomfortable. The group sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts as they began to run their hotdogs over the licking flames of the crackling fire.

Morgan glanced over to the paper plate perched on Reid's lap and smiled at the way he'd positioned the bun between his large helping of beans and the chips so there was no cross contamination resulting in soggy potato crisps. He was also glad that the kid seemed to be eating healthier portions of food lately. Then his mind back-tracked a bit realizing something.

"Reid man, go easy on the beans will ya? I'm the one sharing a tent with you and I'm not THAT desperate to stay warm."

Reid shot him a wide-eyed look and if the fire hadn't already heated his fair skin, they would have certainly tinged pink at Morgan's comment, audible to the other eight people present. So, he did what Reid does best.

"All foods high in carbohydrates can cause flatulence Morgan." He stated very matter-of-factly. "That includes ground meats. In fact, artificial fat, like that found in potato chips, can pass through the digestive tract without being absorbed, causing those with more sensitive tracts to suffer from afflictions such as anal leakage and diarrhea. Should I just go to bed without eating at all?"

"Well, I might now." Lombardi muttered, everyone's varying expressions of horror and disgust mirroring her sentiment.

Except Kevin, who was already happily devouring his meal, completely un-phased.

"I was only teasing kid. Besides, with all of that coffee you drink it's obvious you have a cast iron gut, so eat up." He smiled and winked before taking a large bite of his own bun-length frank.

"Did you just put onions on yours? Because the fructose found in onions can…"

"Derek, I love you dearly but if you don't put an end to the TMI tirade you've triggered, I swear to God I'll tie you both to the boat and set you down the river." Garcia threatened with little fork jabs in his direction for emphasis.

"Alright Mama, calm down. Reid, I apologize for saying anything. Now please, occupy your mouth with something more productive before it gets me into trouble." Derek chided, gesturing to the hotdog in Spencer's hand.

"Morgan, I highly doubt that filling my mouth with meat could ever keep _you_out of trouble."

Crickets.

***snigger* *snigger* *snigger* **

Prentiss broke first, trying not to choke on her mouthful of beans, followed quickly by JJ, then Kevin and Penelope while the other three men couldn't decide if the choice of words was funny or disturbing as they attempted to poorly hide their own decided amusement. Reid had obviously never intended for his words to sound the way they did, but with everyone laughing together, he figured he could take the joke to see them all smiling again. Save for Derek. Who sat a bit straighter and turned to Reid, brows raised and said:

"Guess we we'll just have to see." He retorted, looking from Spencer to the hotdog in his hand as if to say 'Told ya so, care to keep it up, or have you embarrassed yourself enough for one evening'.

As Morgan's comment only served to fuel the laughter, Reid bowed his head and ate.

"I've missed this." Emily said, smiling softly from across the fire.

"Me too." JJ agreed, looking briefly, almost regretfully at the two men barely speaking to her.

"I think we all have." Hotch commented, looking at the same pair pointedly.

"Yeah." Morgan said flatly, holding his gaze. "It's been a rough six months."

Hotch tensed a bit knowing that, where the comment was certainly true, it also felt like a warning. As if Morgan were telling him that he's here, trying, and not to push it.

The group sat around the fire finishing their helpings, some even seconds, as everyone chattered on a bit back and forth, mostly filling Emily in on what had happened in her absence. They stuck to safer topics, like kids and silly stories that kept the mood light despite the ever-present, proverbial, dark cloud still hovering not far above.

When the S'mores came out, Spencer turned to Derek.

"May I have one? Or would you like me to warn you of the effects refined sugar can have on…" He began as he was assaulted by three of the afore-mentioned treats.

"Marsh my mello! Don't harsh it!" Garcia growled around a mouthful of S'more.

Derek just chuckled and nudged the younger man as they all watched his attempt to roast his first marshmallow fail. Three hit the fire, casualties of inexperience, but his fourth attempt left him sitting there with a sugar sandwich looking quite pleased with himself.

"Well? You gonna eat it or study it? Three innocent marshmallows had to die for you to make that one tasty treat, you'd better not waste it." Garcia muttered, scrutinizing the nearly empty bag.

Spencer shot her a dirty look and then turned his attention back to his desert obviously trying to decide on the best approach. When the chocolate started dripping down his fingers, he panicked slightly and just dove in. The mess was forgotten as a look of utter serenity crossed his face. He chewed, swallowed, took another bite and his eyes slid shut while he savored the gooey goodness with child-like fervor. By the time he was done, everyone laughed unabashedly at the sight of one chocolate covered genius.

"Well, if the world is ever under threat of domination by evil geniuses, at least we know their weaknesses. Coffee, chopsticks and S'mores." Rossi announced.

"Why bother? We could just hide behind you and your impenetrable super ego." Lombardi jabbed.

"Can anyone tell me why Strauss's last decision was to transfer a sweetheart of a girl like Seaver and replace her with…THIS?" He asked rhetorically, glaring at Lombardi.

"Awww, what's wrong David? Did I kill your chances with ex-wife number four? Were the ladies _your_ age getting too smart for you Mr. Robinson?"

"I was simply pointing out that in order to fight for humanity one requires a soul!"

"Not according to Joss Whedon." Kevin offered mindlessly, receiving a sharp poke in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Honey, your appreciation for cult television doesn't translate here. This is _not_ a 'what would Buffy do' moment." She hissed quietly.

"Please, I've got more humanity in me than you ever will Dave." Lombardi scoffed.

"Oh, believe me, I've heard about all of the _humanity_ you've had in you Celia. But pool boys and married men don't count!" Rossi spat back venomously.

"But the occasional ditzy intern or late-night fling with the Section Chief does, right you hypocrite?" She sneered.

"Listen here you contemptuous, bitter hag…"

"That's ENOUGH!" Hotch bellowed.

"Don't you scold me Aaron. You signed off on her presence here. DO something about her." Rossi snapped, shooting to his feet and storming away.

Everyone sat in silence wondering how much of what was said bore any credence, too uncomfortable to speak. What the hell do you say after something like that?

"Does anyone else's S'more taste like burnt Barbie?" Kevin asked, considering his desert with a slight grimace before receiving a small slap to the back of his head.

"If you'll all excuse me." Lombardi said standing. "It's clear some of the older members of this bunch need our rest. Goodnight." She concluded, heading for the cabin, clearly embarrassed not only by being chastised, but by her own regretful behavior.

Everyone called their goodnights after her as she disappeared up the small hill.

"Awkward." JJ sang softly.

"No kidding." Prentiss agreed.

"Do you think all of that stuff they said was true?" Garcia whispered.

"Who knows. Hell, who really WANTS to know?" Morgan chimed in.

"It's hard to imagine that Rossi and Strauss would ever…" Garcia began.

"Alright. No more discussion on the matter. It isn't our business." Hotch interrupted.

"Right. Of course not. I'm sorry sir." She lamented.

"It's alright Baby Girl. It was a shock. You didn't know. Seems to be a popular theme with this group." Morgan said with a comforting hand on her shoulder, narrowed eyes glued to Hotchner.

"Morgan…" Reid said cautiously.

"I think Celia and Dave had the right idea." Aaron said as he moved to gather his mess. "Everyone should get some sleep if we're going to get an early start." He finished, heading toward the tents.

Emily shook her head sadly and got up a minute later. "Goodnight you guys." She stated quietly, eyes downcast, walking to her own private, nocturnal shelter.

"Emily…" JJ called after her, to no avail. "Derek, you shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, I see, I get raked over the coals for protecting a friend. The powers that be don't like it when the tables are turned huh? Well I'm not apologizing for saying what's on most every mind here, and I refuse to feel guilty for expressing my lingering resentment toward being needlessly put through the emotional ringer."

"We didn't have a choice! You don't think it killed us to keep that from you?"

"You did have a choice. And you chose to watch us suffer instead of trusting us to help keep her secret safe. I get it JJ, I do, but you can't expect us to just sweep the last six months under the rug. I'm angry. And I know I'm not the only one here feeling that way, even if I'm the only one who seems willing to voice it."

"I'm sorry Derek. I really am. But if you think I'm not hurt by the whole situation, by having to lie to you all, then…"

"I thought I watched one of my best friends die JJ! Carried her casket and watched them burry her knowing I was only seconds late in saving her! Do you have any idea what that's done to me these last months? To all of us? So excuse me if I can't just jump up and down for joy and forget that betrayal."

"Guys, please…" Garcia tried.

"You have no idea how many times I just wanted to tell you. How many times I went home and cried myself to sleep because I was terrified for her safety and so worried about all of you. About what it would do to you. I struggled with it every minute of every day Derek! We all suffered, but how many times did you wish…did you bargain to do anything to bring her back? And now she's here. She's alive and instead of showing her support, you're making snide, bitter remarks and ignoring the fact that she's hurting, feeling as though she's caused all of this discord."

"Don't you even put that on me Jareau. I will NOT allow anyone to downplay or criticize me for what I have every right to feel. I love her. She knows that. And I'll admit I haven't been making things easier but don't you dare forget that what you and Hotchner did, plays a direct role in that. We're all guilty…"

"I KNOW! I said that! I'm just asking you to put it aside for now and take some of the burden off her shoulders. She doesn't deserve to come back to this anymore than the rest of us deserved to be torn apart by it. We're a unit. A family. We all love one another. Why can't you just…"

"I'm trying! I'm here for fuck sake! What the hell else do you want from me right now!"

"Oh gee, I don't know, how about a little…"

"Go ahead. Keep up the sarcasm. Keep pushing…"

"If you didn't always have to be so stubborn and bull-headed Morgan, maybe you could just be happy the woman you'd claimed to give anything to have back is alive and well and needing everyone to embrace her and one another instead of sulking…"

"Oh hell no you didn't…I have embraced her! I have always embraced my family! Just like I embraced Elle after she was shot, Penelope, Hotch after Haley was killed, Reid after Hankle kidnapped him right out from under _**your**_ nose!"

"You sonofabitch!" Will started, getting up when Garcia got between them, Kevin following hesitantly.

"You know what? Fuck you Morgan." JJ sobbed, turning on her heel, rushing off toward the cabin.

Will looked after her then whipped back to face Morgan fuming, teeth grit.

"Jen did what she had to do. Made a hard choice that ate her up inside. If I could watch her slowly fall apart without understanding, watch her give up a job that allowed her to see her own family more, that was considerably less dangerous with better pay just to be back with you all, still love her and support her despite my own hurt, the least you can do is try to give her some kind of consideration and understanding." Will seethed with clenched fists before he gave chase to his devastated wife.

Morgan felt like he wouldn't have blamed Will for laying him out. Hell, he would have let him.

"You shouldn't have said that Morgan! You had no _right_ to say that! What I went through with Tobias was no more her fault than the Anthrax scare was yours and it certainly isn't something I appreciate you using as leverage to needlessly hurt a friend!"

"Well maybe if you'd quit playing devil's advocate and fucking stand up for a guy like we agreed on it wouldn't have gotten that far! What happened to having my goddamn back huh?"

"She was just trying to…"

"Wow Reid, really? Holy shit man. Ya know, for all the times I've looked out for you, is it really too much to ask for you to return the favor?"

"Derek…" Penelope injected too late.

Spencer's eyes, though lit by the fire, held none of its merciless heat. Instead, they filled with a sort of anguish that crushed Derek's heart. He knew he'd gone too far with everyone, but his defenses had gone up and he couldn't seem to calm down until now…after the damage was done.

He watched with no small amount of contrition as his best friend turned and walked away without another word. Derek could see by the gait of his retreating form that the younger man was more than just hurt. He was ashamed and defeated. Anger would have been a preferred response, but the kid was damaged. Derek fought between the painful desire to chase after him and apologize until he was blue in the face and just going home and drowning his troubles in a gallon of Vodka.

"Um, well, it's been fun kids, but I'm super tired…" Kevin said with a fake yawn and stretch for emphasis, before retreating quickly, leaving Garcia and Morgan alone.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked rubbing his back.

"What's there to talk about? I'm an asshole right?"

"Alright, pity party it is."

"Garcia, I know I shouldn't have said what I did, to either of them, but they just don't seem to get it."

"What exactly?"

"I actually do understand, intellectually, why things went down the way they did. But doesn't anyone get why it's so hard for me to just dismiss?"

"I think they do sweet cheeks. They just can't fix it. They've apologized. I know it doesn't feel like enough and the trust is rocky at best but…"

"I couldn't help my father either. I was helpless to stop it. The shooting. The bleeding. He died in my arms. Losing Prentiss the same way just…"

"Oh honey…" Garcia cooed, hugging him tightly.

"I know you all lost her too, but being there…watching…Christ, it was so hard to just to sit idly by and wait helplessly while another person I love slipped away without being able to do a goddamn thing…while the SOB that caused it got away…I was useless. Weak."

"You weren't weak sweetie. And where I'll admit, I didn't put two and two together concerning your father, I'm sure Reid understood. And I can tell you that Hotch knows. We all remember how it went down with Foyet. I can't imagine what either of you must have felt to watch or listen…to be just too late to help. To blame yourselves…"

"Then how could he let me think that she…"

"To keep her safe love."

"Yeah…I know. I do. But still…"

"Listen, nothing is going to erase the six months of suffering we all had to endure. All of us may not have had to bear witness to a loved one passing, but we've all had to say goodbye. And sometimes, it's just as difficult not being there. I lost both of my parents at once. I may not have been a little one and I may not have watched it happen, but it still tore my world apart. It was so hard to accept. For so long I didn't. I didn't believe it. Then the nightmares came. We all handle it differently."

"I'm so sorry baby Girl. That was thoughtless of me. Talking about this as if you couldn't understand. I didn't mean…" He sighed. "I don't know. I had no right to act that way. No excuse to say what I did. Even if Reid and JJ haven't quite experienced…"

"Wrong again baby."

"What? I know Reid thought he lost Emily too…"

"Handsome, JJ lost her sister. To suicide. She chose to give up, to leave, just like Reid's father did. Where his dad may be alive, he just walked out. After ten years he turned his back on his own son. I'm not trivializing what you've gone through, we've both lost big time, but our loved ones were torn from us. They didn't want to go. JJ and Spencer had to suffer wondering what they'd done wrong. Why they were left behind. And Reid, well, the only person left who loved him unconditionally didn't even know who he was half of the time and he had to send her away against her will. But he did it to keep her safe. Sound familiar? He knows loss and he knows pain better than any of us, just as he understands doing what has to be done. But after everything he's been through, he still manages to place his faith and trust in us. His team. The first real family he's ever had."

"Fuck."

"Face it Angel Fish, you two have way more in common than you'd like to admit. He's aware of and cherishes the fact that you're always there to help him, and yet he doesn't often get the chance to do the same for you. He looks up to you in so many ways; cares deeply for you, your opinion of him. You're one of the main reasons that he's come out of his shell. Think about it. He used to be so guarded with your teasing, and now he makes jokes at your expense." She giggled, Morgan huffing a tiny laugh of his own. "And you used to give him that weird look when he would go off on some tangent, but now you actually translate him to others. You get each other. Better than anyone. That's why what just happened probably hurt more than you even realize. You don't get why people can't see why it's hard for you to let this go, but he can't get why you're treating him like an outsider on the sidelines when he's right there with you and pretty much always has been."

Morgan sat and put his face in his hands. He'd seriously fucked up. He'd been so busy dealing with his own anger and pain, that despite talking with Reid about Emily and the guilt they felt, he'd never drawn the parallels between his own experiences with loss and those they shared. He tended to have blinders where the younger man was concerned. He often saw the emotional depths in those large, innocent eyes and baby face, combined with his frail looking form and mistook him as someone that needed protecting, that was breakable instead of the strong, capable, amazing man he really was. It's not that Morgan didn't know how exceptional Spencer was, that was actually part of the reason he found himself wanting to protect him so fiercely. The kid had been through enough in life and Derek was loathe to see him hurting in any way. But that mindset could be misleading, causing him to forget that he can in fact take care of himself. That he'd grown up, gaining a wisdom that now threatened to rival his impressive intelligence. That he understood so much more than Derek sometimes gave him credit for.

Morgan's heart broke a little more and he clenched his jaw tightly. It was all he could do not to cry out in frustration. He'd blamed the younger man for not backing him but it was he who had really failed in this situation. It took everything no to run to his friend and scoop him up never to let him go. He'd wear a humiliating costume every day of the week at this point if only he could take back what he'd said. He needed to take a cue from the genius and their tech kitten. It was time to mend bridges instead of burning them. Time to stop hindering progress and making an awful situation that much worse. It was time to put the past where it belonged and move forward. It was time to forgive.

"I love you Beautiful, you know that?"

"Yes my scrumptious chocolate drop. And I love you back."

"You think they'll ever forgive me?"

"Who could stay mad at you Gorgeous?"

He prayed she was right.

….

When Morgan finally crept to the tent he was sharing with his wounded teammate, he found it empty. Figuring he'd simply found another place to sleep, and not a bit surprised, Morgan climbed in deciding to let everyone calm down overnight before apologizing. That and he had to think of a way to accomplish the proper level of said groveling without taking away from his more valid points. He may have resolved to fix things, but he was still set on the fact he'd had a right to feel the way he did minus the more vicious, thoughtless verbal assaults he'd made against the people he loved.

After tossing and turning for twenty minutes, he realized no sleep would be had until he knew for sure of Spencer's whereabouts and that he was safe. He pulled his blanket around him and crawled back out into the chilly, fall evening and began his search. He decided to do the most logical thing first and check the cabin, as the surrounding one-man tents were not likely occupied by his dearest friend.

Wincing at the creaking door, Morgan wedged his body through the smallest crack he could possibly make, before moving slowly through the modest living room to the couch. Sure enough, the familiar, slender form he'd sought out was curled up into a tiny ball, long legs and all, at one end.

"Reid?" He whispered.

No answer. No surprise.

"Hey kid?"

Still, nothing. Morgan sighed.

He stepped forward, pulled the thick blanket from his shoulders and crouched to tuck it gently around Spencer, hoping it would keep him warm enough. He didn't stir and Morgan could see from the soft glow of the small lamp nearby (which made him smile slightly) the tell-tale dried tracks of salt on the genius's cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then leaned down to put his lips near the smaller man's ear and breathed,

"I'm so sorry Reid. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear I'll make it up to you."

After lingering a bit longer than would seem appropriate, he rose to his feet and with one last look, headed back to the tent for what he had no doubt would be another shitty night of sleep.

….

**Yeah, so I have four and five done…they've been done since before I posted the first chapter…some of the end as well and I'm not sure about any of it...really lost at the moment. I have some deciding and major writing to do and soon. I'd appreciate your thoughts and support in doing so. Thank you. :) I'll do my best to get it done. Rapid cycling is FUN! :/ Wanting to cry and then bursting into insane fits of laughter makes this interesting. HA! But hey, perviness is a gift! Thank God I'm generally optimistic... **


	4. Preservation

**Okay, just a warning, I've reached the end of chapters I'm sure about and may just need to start from scratch from here on out. Shouldn't be more than a few chapters more though, and as soon as I decide for sure which direction it's going, it won't take long. But it might take a bit longer to update than usual. This is why I try not to post until the damn story is complete. You never know with life. Heh. Thank you for your support. And hey…SEASON SEVEN STARTS SOOOOOOON! I think I just peed a little…DRAMA AHEAD… **

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

When Morgan woke Saturday morning, just as the sun was making it presence known over the horizon, he decided the few, restless hours he'd had would be all he could hope for. He slipped off yesterday's shirt exchanging it for a clean one and grabbed his down jacket before heading out for an early morning walk, hoping the crisp air would cleanse his mind of stagnant thoughts and dreary emotions.

Making his way toward the lake farther down the hill, he was deep in thought about his predicament when he noticed the small Jon Boat out on the water. Upon closer inspection he noticed JJ and Emily were its sole occupants. He sat back near the shore, out of sight, and watched the two women from a distance.

….

"I don't know Jay, I just… maybe I shouldn't have come back. Maybe I was better off staying dead to them."

"Don't you ever say that Em. This isn't your fault. Everyone's just in emotional upheaval right now. Derek didn't mean to hurt me like that, I could see it in his eyes the second he said it. He was just as angry with himself as he was with me or the situation in general. As was I when I said what I did before storming off. He knows I have issues blaming myself for what happened to Spence and I don't feel that he was really thinking clearly…"

"No, Jay, and I know what _**you're**_ thinking. Morgan was going for the jugular purely out of defensiveness. He knows as well as any of us that that wasn't on you."

"I know but…I just can't stop thinking that…he'd even said something back at Hankel's house Em. That one of us was there and one wasn't and I can't help but feel he still blames me…"

"No. He was upset. Frustrated. Angry that there wasn't anything we could do to help Reid apart from profiling and waiting. Besides, He's always been a bit irrational when it comes to Reid and Pen. It's just like now. He didn't know what to do with what he was feeling so he lashed out."

"Still, I shouldn't have let him split up from me…"

"Jayje, I hate to break it to you, but you weren't exactly a profiler and Reid was the senior agent in that particular situation. He made the call and you even said you tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea to split up. Everything happened so fast and that decision put both of your lives at risk. He told you the same thing and even Morgan apologized. Stop blaming yourself. It was ages ago. Besides, we've all had those moments where we blame ourselves for another member of the team getting hurt. Hell, we've all felt that way at least once with Reid alone! Let's face it. The guy, much as I love him, is basically psycho bait." Emily laughed and JJ couldn't help but grin.

"He really is isn't he? Poor Spence. We should get Garcia to implant him with some kind of tracking device." She said with a little too much consideration. "Anyway, we all just need a bit more time to sort through it all. But I think the only thing everyone CAN agree on right now, whether we all show it or not, is how grateful we are that you're here, alive and back with the family." JJ said, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Thank you. I really hope you're right. I never thought coming back would be anywhere near as hard as leaving was, but man, resurrection takes a lot out of ya."

"Honey, I haven't been so sure about anything in a very long time. In fact, I would wager my own life on it." JJ giggled, amused at Emily's inappropriately timed humor.

Just then, she saw something in the water, a brief, metallic glimmer and a flesh-tone. As JJ leaned over to look in, Prentiss followed her gaze to see what the younger woman was now attempting to fish from the dingy water. JJ heaved the sopping wet mess upward and found that it did in fact belong to a human, but the peach sweater with giant, silver buttons, was thankfully not attached to one. She quickly threw the filthy thing back before Prentiss could protest about taking it to the shore and disposing of it properly.

"It could be a hazard to wild life or anyone crazy enough to swim up here." She argued.

"Well, if you're that worried, be my guest." JJ gestured and laughed, moving back to take her seat.

When she shifted her weight, she slipped on a wet spot and fell fast knocking her head hard on the edge of the boat as she toppled into the freezing water.

Morgan shot up from his vantage point when he heard the splash and Emily's scream. Even as he booked it down the dock, tearing off his shirt to dive in, he saw Prentiss jumping in after their friend. He made it to them quickly, despite his protesting muscles against the ice-cold temperature of the water. Prentiss came up gasping and panicking.

"Emily! Where is she!" He screamed, grabbing her from behind, around the waist, even as he guided her to the side of the boat.

"I couldn't find her. She was _right here_! She…"

Morgan didn't wait as he dove down into the darkness in a desperate attempt to locate JJ before it was too late. He'd be damned if he was going to fail someone else he loved. Especially when he hadn't told her just that.

Emily's panic level shot sky-high when she found her voice was already raw and weak from screaming for help and her friends still hadn't resurfaced. It hadn't been that long…no, just moments…the panic was distorting her perception of…

"DEREK! JJ! PLEASE!" She screeched hoarsely, eyes scanning the stilling, obsidian depths that seemed to mock her as she strained to see something, any sign of life beyond them. Finally, she decided to head back under to find them when Derek came bursting through the thick murk, an unconscious JJ in tow. Rather than waste time trying to lift her into the boat as weak as they both were, they drug her quickly to the nearby shore, which felt like a short eternity and flopped her down.

Barely able to catch his own breath, Derek was already trying to breathe life back into the dainty blonde as she lie limp on the muddy lake front. Even as a grueling series of chest compressions pushed the dirty water from her lungs, they could hear the distant sounds of shouting drawing nearer. Prentiss looked up, pushing the wet tendrils of black hair from her field of view and saw Will, Hotch, Rossi and Reid rushing their direction with Garcia, Kevin and Lombardi not far behind.

Looking back when she heard JJ sputtering and choking on the very air she was greedily drawing in, the large amounts more than she could handle.

"Oh God, Jay!" She cried.

"When she rolled to one side coughing, JJ threw an arm around Derek and held tight.

"S-sorry…didn't…" She managed before another violent cough ripped through her.

"Shhh…you have nothing to apologize for. You never did angel. I'm the one that's sorry. God, we could have lost you…oh God…I've been so stupid…I was so scared….I'm so sorry…thought I'd never get to tell you…love you Jayje…love you…hear me?" Derek murmured into her soaking wet shoulder as he held on for dear life, tears mingling unabashedly with the residual lake water on his face.

"JEN! JEN! Are you alright!" Will bellowed as he fell to his knees beside them and Morgan allowed him to take over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." *cough* *sniffle**cough* "Thanks to Derek and Em. I'm okay babe." She assured him, even as she smiled weakly at her two saviors.

"Are you two alright? What the hell happened?" Hotch asked with a mix of extreme concern and impending reprimand that only he could pull off.

Derek and Emily looked at one another and then the dark man turned to face the small crowd of six, well, now five as Garcia busied herself fussing over JJ.

"Prentiss here figured it would be a nice morning for truth or dare and when JJ refused to tell us if she stuffs her bra, Em dared her to do a jack knife off the edge of the boat." He said with a straight face, shaking his head.

Everyone stared at him. Except Hotch, who was full-on glaring. Then JJ sniggered through a cough and Prentiss smacked Morgan's arm, biting her lip before losing it and laughing so hard she was borderline hysterical. Well, she probably _was _given that laugh or cry scenario. Morgan held onto her and they both resembled two drunk hyenas but they were so enraptured by lady luck in a moment that could have been beyond tragic, that they didn't much care.

While Spencer, Will, Garcia and Kevin went with JJ to the cabin to cater to her every need, despite her claims to being fine, The others were discussing who would retrieve the boat when Morgan wrapped Emily in a huge hug and whispered to her "Love you Em. Always have, always will."

"I'm not offering to let you _warm me up_ Derek." She giggled. "No matter how good you look wet."

"I don't think that's my job anyway princess." He replied with a squeeze.

When she drew back, she glanced briefly in Hotch's direction, who pretended not to be watching them like a hawk, before turning her attention back to a smirking Morgan.

***Damn, the kid might be right*** He thought.

"Nor mine." She said with a nudge and a wink, backing away to join the others. "I love you too" she mouthed at the confused male.

Derek shook off the comment and followed.

"It's nearly impossible to access the other side by foot." Rossi admonished, gazing across the lake at the boat now hung up on the other side.

"Well, that's Jack's and my fishing boat. I'm not leaving without it." Hotch grumbled.

"Hmmm, Morgan's already wet." Lombardi noted, eyes raking over his shirtless torso appraisingly.

Rossi rolled his own eyes.

"You realize they abolished slavery nearly one-hundred, fifty years ago right?" he balked.

"Don't be so cynical David. Derek is a strapping, young man in far better shape than anyone _**here**_." She retorted, eyeing Rossi's form as if unimpressed before turning back to Morgan and patting his cheek.

"Don't look her in the eye Morgan. You might turn to stone."

"Dave." Hotch warned.

"It's alright Aaron, David was just trying to hide the shame and insecurity of his neglected physique under a poor attempt at switching negative attention onto me." She said, tilting her tan, Outback Breezer down against the sun.

"Tell us Celia, how _did_ you manage to find a hat you could fit all of those snakes under?" He bit back.

"Dave, I won't tell you…" Hotch started.

"Alright folks, quit yer bickering, I'll go fetch the damn boat so we can get breakfast already." Morgan sighed, easing himself into the suddenly enticing water.

"What's he doing?" Reid asked approaching from behind.

"Retrieving the boat." Hotch answered simply. "How's JJ?"

"She's fine. Will took her to lie down for a bit while he brews her some Cajun concoction he swears by, and she threatened the rest of us within an inch of our lives if we didn't go…enjoy ourselves." He said thickly. "But she refuses to leave and her lungs sound clear but…you know, the neighbors we passed on the way up had a canoe strapped to their SUV. Why don't we just go ask if they could assist?" He asked feeling antsy with Morgan trudging into the water.

"Because this is MUCH more fun." Lombardi stated, watching Morgan's glistening back flex with the effort of wading.

"He's going to get sick." Spencer stated with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't sure why he even cared considering, but he couldn't help the twitching paranoia at the base of his core after what had transpired in those very waters just a short time ago. "Morgan! Get back here! The camp down the way has a boat! I'm sure they'll help!" He called to the half-submerged man.

Morgan whipped around surprised to hear the younger man's voice. When his words sunk in, he nodded gratefully and made his way back.

"Kill-joy." Celia mumbled, taking a seat on a large rock to sun soak.

"Her latest victim." Rossi whispered, gesturing to her stone perch.

Reid raised his brow in utter bafflement as Prentiss and Hotch chuckled despite them-selves.

When Morgan drew closer to dry land, he shivered and looked up. He smiled at his friends and felt impossibly colder when Spencer just turned to head back up toward the cabin. Great. Even though he'd mended things between the girls and himself, he felt wretched that the one person he would give anything to share that wonderful feeling with, was drifting further away…and it was all Derek's fault.

….

A few hours later, Spencer was walking a little wooded path for hikers when he saw Emily sitting up by the overlook he'd read about in the pamphlet at the cabin. From what he could see, her back was mostly to him and before he could decide if he wanted to join her or take another route, (liberated by Rossi's assurance that this was in fact NOT known bear territory), his eyes fell on Hotch, who was standing hesitantly, roughly one hundred feet away off the path.

The slender man smiled to himself deciding to take advantage. Even if he and Morgan were on the outs, he still wanted to see his teammates happy, so he carried on with his end. Looking around a moment, his smile widened when he found the perfect prop for his impromptu plan.

"Hotch?" He said softly, still causing the older man to jump in his place.

"Reid? Uh, hey. I was just…worried about…"

"It's alright. We all are. Here." He said holding his hand out.

"Um, Reid, you know I think you're a great guy…and a major asset to the team… but on a personal level, I've always thought of you more like a son…"

Reid considered him with wide eyes before rolling said orbs of golden honey and thrusting the small bouquet of wild flowers into his boss's hand.

"I'll try to get over the painful rejection Hotch. Oh look, there, all better." He said flatly. "They're for Emily. You should give them to her, she loves wild flowers. She once told me about the species indigenous to Tredos, Spain and how some of her favorite days there were spent hiking through the area just to the south collecting one of every kind she found. She would probably cheer considerably at the gesture." He offered.

"Thanks Reid, but I think they would mean more coming from you. Or Morgan." He shot back, trying to hand the offering back, to no avail.

Spencer frowned. "Hotch, from what I understand, Morgan and Emily made their peace and as for me, well, it just wouldn't feel very appropriate coming from me."

"A lot more appropriate than her supervisor. And with that bit of history you just shared…"

"I'm far too awkward. She would think I was hitting on her."

"No she wouldn't. I'm sure…"

"Hotch, even YOU just gave me the 'let him down easy' speech…come on."

"We're fine. It wouldn't make sense for me to give her flowers when there's no real need."

"The grateful smile of a beautiful woman is all any gentleman _should_ need."

Hotch quirked a brow.

"My mom used to tell me…you know what? Just go, give them to her."

"Why are you so insistent on this?"

"I'm not, I just saw you standing there and I'd been picking these and it was obvious you wanted to talk with her, so I figured I would give you an excuse. Besides Hotch, she's always had a deep respect for you. Worried about you; tried to take care of you when you needed help but were too proud to admit it. She may be doing better now, but she still seems to feel a bit out of place like she did when she first joined the team. It's your chance to repay her kindness to you."

"Look, Reid, I know you haven't spoken exclusively with her yet. I think you two need this. I realize why you took this so hard. Aside from residual trust issues and what JJ and I kept from you…"

"I understand why you did."

"But you also have abandonment issues. Reid, Losing Emily like that right after she disappeared…"

"Hotch, my father, Gideon, Elle…they all chose to walk away. Emily didn't. She felt she had no choice if she wanted to protect the only people she really loves. She knew how ruthless Doyle was. When it comes down to it, it has nothing to do with trust. It's not even the same thing. Yes, I'm still a little hesitant, but it's not really out of anger so much as fear. I know what it feels like to lose her, and given what we do…well, it's irrational and I'll get over it. I'm just not quite there yet. Really, you should go."

Reid really hadn't expected this to be so damn difficult or increasingly uncomfortable and he was growing a bit antsy.

"You know, I honestly expected you to break long before Morgan. Even if it did take another near-death experience to bring him out of his stubborn shell." Hotch mused aloud.

"Can you really blame him?" Reid half-snapped, shocked at his own tone.

Hotch was too apparently.

"I just mean to say, that you know how hard he is on himself; how relentlessly unforgiving when he perceives he's failed somehow at protecting someone. But he was with her Hotch. Held her. Just like his father. Did you forget that?" He said softly, receiving a guilted look as response. "You may have seen what bubbled beneath the surface at work, but you in no way saw the worst of it." He finished, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

Hotch chewed on that for several, long moments.

"I'm sorry. " Reid whispered.

"Don't." Hotch replied with a hand up. "You know, it's funny, when you and Morgan joined the team, I thought you two would barely tolerate one another. But for all the teasing, you two have been a real source of strength for one another. It should be no surprise to me that you would know better than anyone what he's truly gone through. It's more than that eidetic memory. It's genuine, mutual fondness. It's how no matter how far you retreat into yourself at times, he's able to sense it and draw you out with an ease no one else can seem to master…"

***Oh my God Hotch, just shut up and take her the damn flowers…PLEASE!* **

"…Of course it's really no wonder. Despite the parallels in your lives before joining the BAU, over the last eight years, you've been the one constant in each other's lives. Before Garcia and Dave, after Elle and Gideon, before and after JJ, after thinking you'd lost Emily… And, even though I've always been around, we've still been separated at times by title and the occasional hard decision. Like now. And yet there you both have been, unfailingly, through every tragedy, hardship, struggle…every success, guiding each other, supporting one another…hell, that's more than most _married_ people have…"

"Hotch."

"What is it?"

"The flowers are wilting. From the heat of your hand. This would be an opportune moment in which to deliver them to their intended recipient." He said, sliding his expressive gaze toward the brunette still sitting at the lookout point. "You know, before she comes back and wonders why you're holding a bundle of colorful, albeit dying foliage, conversing about mutual fondness and marriage with your…youngest…male…subordinate." He said an octave higher than usual, foot tapping impatiently.

***Or before I bludgeon you with the giant stick three paces to your right.***

"Point taken Reid." Hotch laughed.

Spencer smiled tightly and moved to head back.

"But on one condition…" he added.

***Dammit***

"What?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Talk to Morgan."

"We talk all the time." He countered, some of that irritation slipping through.

"You've been avoiding him all morning. And I heard about the fight last night."

Spencer suddenly understood why firearms were not permitted on this trip.

"Fine. Done. I'm gonna…" He said gesturing in the opposite direction.

"Good."

Reid turned and took a few steps.

"Oh, and Reid?"

***WTF!***

Spencer cleared his throat and turned with all the calmness he could muster, eyebrows raised in question as he didn't trust his voice.

"Thank you." Hotch said with a rare smile.

The slender man nodded and continued on his way. About halfway back, he turned just before the trail curved and watched with a miniature pair of binoculars he'd snagged from Morgan's pack when he'd stopped by the tent for clothes. Aaron stepped up behind Emily and tapped her carefully on the shoulder. Even though he couldn't hear them, the smile that lit up her gorgeous features when presented with the collection of blossoms, made Reid's heart soar. And that look on Aaron's face, the one Spencer knew to be reserved only for her, made him actually jump with happiness and maybe even a little self-satisfaction.

"Oh Morgan, this is going to be a bitter-sweet victory. Bitter for you…but _totally _sweet for me!" He snickered, pocketing the min-oculars and practically skipping down the hill.

"Uh, should we be concerned he's talking to real people that aren't actually here, or is this a genius thing?" Kevin asked, following his lovely tech mistress onto the path.

"Not quite honey buns," She said, looking up and squinting to confirm what her delicious little brain dumpling had been so preoccupied with…she smiled. "I think this is an Evil Genius versus Choco-Fabio thing."

This realization made Garcia FAR. TOO. HAPPY.

…..

**And there it is. Chapter four from the terminally lost. I'll figure it out. In the meantime, if anyone has thoughts on the matter, let me know please. Otherwise, I'll be back sooner or later with the rest. :D I had another chapter, but the game played was too similar to that in a story written by 'Too Late for Gods'. They wrote a WONDERFUL story 'The Fear of Being Found' which I HIGHLY recommend. Beautiful. Read it! So, I take that as a sign to go another way. It's a good thing. I REALLY wasn't sure about that chap anyway. I hope you love their work as I have. C-u-soon! **


	5. Pardons, Poems and Pleasantries

**SOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait guys! Life's been a cluster fuck of stress and one measly chapter got in the way and that's actually spawned an extra chapter…this one. Serves me right for trying to write with any kind of plan. Never posting a story again until it's complete. In my defense, I've never made you folks wait long before, so I'll hope you can forgive me. This story has gotten away from me, but I'm trying to take care of as many dynamics as possible…hence, this chapter. Then…the one that caused the huge, posting time lapse that I hate beyond the telling of.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Derek leaned against a large pine along the perimeter of the grounds halfway between camp and the dock. He watched as Reid sat at the end of that very dock pretending to be reading some book he'd packed for the trip, painfully aware the kid hadn't so much as flipped a page in fifteen minutes. He let out a long sigh and shook his head wishing his courage and their near decade-long friendship would give him the strength to muster the right words. Hell, any words at this point. He just wanted his best friend back but every time he resolved to go speak to him, that hurt expression flickered into his minds-eye, much the same as the fire that had illuminated it the night before.

"Aww. If boy genius had a little fishing poll I could take a snap shot of him and write 'Wish You Were Here' on the back." Garcia cooed as Derek managed to keep from jumping at the sudden intrusion of his brooding state.

"Hey baby girl. Kevin."

"What, I don't get a cute nick name?" Kevin huffed tersely.

"Oh, I could think of a few." Derek said with a quirk of his brow.

"Wow. He looks glum. Have you tried talking to him?" Garcia cut in, oblivious to the hackles rising between her boys.

"Not really. I'm at a loss, and I doubt the Hallmark card selection for 'Sorry I Was Such a Colossal Dick' has been created yet."

"Aww, sweetie, just go talk to him. If you want, Kevin and I could block his escape. And you can shove your keys down your own pants this time just in case. He'll have no choice but to hear you out." She giggled. "Unless he really is up for some fishing." She considered a bit too happily.

"I'm surprised he hasn't hotwired a car yet. GOD! I really am an asshole." Derek said with clenched fists.

"Honey, just go try. That might be all it takes."

Derek thought about it for a few moments and realized that any momentum he'd been building was now gone and he needed time to think.

"In a while. I need to figure out what I'm going to say. I don't wanna make things worse."

"Okay. Alright. I'll go. He looks like he could use an ally. I'll soften him up for ya." She winked, then squeezed both men's biceps before walking down toward the dock.

"Well, I guess I'll go see Will about-" Kevin started, turning away.

"Hey man, we're cool right?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Really? Because you still seem pretty uncomfortable when Penelope and I interact."

"Nah. It's fine. I've long since come to terms with the fact that you two have a long-standing friendship and very…obvious…close…flirty…borderline, questionable bond that seems to work for the two of you…"

He trailed off as Morgan waited for him to continue and Kevin seemed to be considering something. After a long, awkward stretch of silence, the computer wiz turned very suddenly to Morgan with a look in his eye that he assumed meant business.

"Look, I may not be some delectable side of grade 'A' beef, I mean, let's face it, you're filet mignon and I'm closer to meat loaf. But where I may not last two seconds in a physical confrontation with a man of your admittedly, impressive physical size and considerable ass-whooping capabilities, make no mistake, I would NEVER let someone like her go without a fight." He declared almost desperately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Listen, Kevin," Derek said, placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "I love that girl. She's a sweetheart. She's one of a kind. She's beautiful inside and out and amazing as hell…"

"I knew it you…_cad_! Put 'em up!" He shrieked, hopping into a stance reminiscent to Derek of a poy-bellied Meerkat on crack.

"And she's yours." He said with a stern sincerity that caught the tech geek's attention. "I wouldn't have it any other way. For all the flirting, we don't see each other in that light. We just like to kid around because that's our thing. When she looks at me, I see a familial love. When she looks at you though, I see something in her glow. Like how my mom used to look at my dad. I swear to you Kevin. I am the last person that would ever get in the way of that. I just want her happy and you…you make her happy."

Kevin stopped and stared into the distance after Penny for a time, eyes glistening and glazing all at once. Then they narrowed and shifted back to Derek.

"Is this some kind of nefarious, Jedi mind trick designed to gain my confidence thereby lowering my guard and giving you ample opportunity to strike out your competition, all the while hypnotizing my sweet, perfect Penny-blossom with your tight, rippling, man boobs, washboard abs and dazzling, white choppers?"

Derek stared at him for a long moment not even sure what to do with any part of that tirade.

"No." He settled on.

"Well okay then." Kevin smiled and offered a hand to Derek which he accepted in a firm handshake.

Kevin gave him a sheepish look but before he could say whatever was on his mind, Derek's hand tightened.

"That being said, break her heart and I break your legs." Morgan stated flatly.

Kevin didn't shrink back though. He didn't even gulp or look nervous in the slightest and Derek knew this was for not one but two reasons. One, they both knew that if Kevin ever broke Penelope's heart, Derek would be the least of his worries. Two, Kevin would never do anything of the sort. He was well aware of how lucky he was.

"She really looks at me that way?" He asked with a tiny, hopeful smile that reminded Derek of someone he missed dearly.

"What, are you blind man!" He laughed, patting him on the back, leading the way toward camp.

"Actually, without my specs-"

"Save it pookie."

"Pookie?"

"Hey, you wanted a cute nickname."

….

Spencer was sitting there, eyes glued to the poem Annabel Lee in his Complete Tales and Poems by Edgar Allen Poe book, not reading a word. He felt so…lost. He barely fumbled to catch the book from slipping out of his hands dangerously close to the water when he heard her voice.

"Ah, but we loved with a love that was more than love." Garcia quoted dramatically as Reid glared.

"Can I help you?"

"Wouldst his majesty allow thy lady passage to his kingdom by the sea?"

"If you mean to ask if you can sit on this smelly, old dock by the freezing, cold lake, then sure. It's a free country."

"Hm. You were a lot more fun back when you were a convalescent." She said, plopping down beside him.

"And still, I get no cookies." He said with a twitch of a smile.

"Well, where once again I fail to come bearing any baked goods, I do have a bit of advice you can chew on."

"Advice?"

"Yup."

"I wasn't aware I was in need of advising." He stated flippantly.

Reid sighed at the look Garcia shot him and rubbed his eyes, setting his book aside.

"My apologies fair maiden, goddess of all things inconceivable to we mere mortals, and bearer of unsolicited advice, please, do continue." He said with a bow of his head and flick of his wrist.

"Lucky for you, I've chosen to interpret your sarcasm as poorly veiled awe and carry on with my quest." She huffed with her nose in the air and a flip of her hair. "Alright sir stuffy britches, here it is, so listen closely…" She said as he stared at her intently. "Forgive him."

Reid tilted his head as if waiting for more. When no more came, he raised his brows at her almost amusedly.

"That's it? That's what all of this build up was for? "Forgive him"? That's your brilliant advice?"

"Yup."

"Wow Garcia. Just think of what you could do in a campaign for world peace."

"Look mister, you can quip and banter on all you like but the truth of the matter is clear. You're both miserable. He's dying inside over what happened. It's like there're little shame bunnies in his belly nibbling away from the inside out leaving nothing but big 'ole piles of funk dung in their wake."

"Yeeeah…as moving as that visual masterpiece you just painted is, I'm afraid it's just not-"

"Come on Reid! He's an alpha-doofus! They all say stupid things because they're totally clueless as to how to react when their emotions are at stake! Don't hate him because-"

"I could never hate him." Spencer stated softly, eyes darting down to the hands in his lap, body visibly deflating. "He's my best friend Garcia. What he said hurt. A lot. But he was right."

"Oh, sweetheart-"

"Don't get me wrong. I am angry with him. But I'm just as angry with myself. Which only serves to make me angrier." He said with a bitter, breathy laugh. "In the heat of the moment or not, some part of him meant what he said. I did promise him I would back him up. But he's also not really given me many fair opportunities in the past to do so. I'd like to think that I've embraced each one presented, especially after Emily, but apparently he's been keeping score and it just isn't enough." He said grabbing his book and getting to his feet.

"Reid…"

"I used to feel this need to prove myself. But he always seemed to go out of his way to make me feel like it wasn't necessary. Like I was already an equal despite his over-protectiveness. I'm used to people underestimating me. Thinking I'm weak. But to hear him, of all people, direct anything akin to that at me…it just…I'm sorry…I…" Spencer said, voice cracking as he broke away walking briskly up the dock and across the clearing.

Garcia didn't call after him or give chase. She knew he needed time to figure things out. She had faith in their bond and that things would find a way of working themselves out. She had just hoped it would happen sooner rather than later before it had a chance to permanently altar said bond in an unfavorable way.

"And men say women are difficult. Stubborn asses." She grumbled, pitching a stray stone into the water, the small, ripple effect getting her gears turning. She smiled.

….

"Hey Will, how's JJ?" Reid asked, approaching the older man who was stepping from the cabin.

"She's doin' fine. Seems my mama's recipe did the trick. She should be up and around soon. Nothin' a little R 'n' R can't cure. Speakin' of, have you seen Morgan around? I'd like a word with him."

Reid shook his head curtly with a mumbled 'no' as he made to move past him into the cabin.

"Everythin' alright doc?" Will questioned with his warm, trademark smile.

"Yeah. Everything's just fine."

"Listen, I don't pretend to know you all any better than you know one another, and it seems to me when it comes to profilin' you all are a force to be reckoned with. But forgive me for sayin' that when it comes to personal matters, you bunch are about as lame as a pirate with two eye patches."

"Excuse me?"

"My daddy was a prideful man. Took pride in his job, his reputation and everythin' else he did. But it seemed, sometimes, he forgot to look at the bigger picture. That's why I gave up everythin' to be with Jen and Henry. I knew I could go my whole life tryin' to make a career that would rival the one my daddy poured his life into, but bein' everythin' to a town seemed like small potatoes when I could be everythin' to my family. That kind of choice came with sacrifice. But it was mine to make. I had to learn to pick my battles cause I chose my callin' and I support Jenny in hers. I know that given what you all do, time is no guarantee, so I have to let go of a lot of the hurt and hold onto the good cause time spent bein' angry will only buy you future regret. When we love someone, we should try to forgive 'em their short comin's and focus on what it is we love about 'em in the first place. Make warm memories to curl up with in their absence. It may not always seem fair, but people aren't perfect. We all need someone to be the bigger person now and again. Bottom line is, ain't a one of you who wouldn't die in a heartbeat to protect the other. Guess it just seems silly to me that anyone would more readily give their life than their forgiveness."

Reid just stared at Will. He wasn't quite sure what to do with what he'd just heard. It was slightly intrusive but he appreciated the sentiment and wasn't about to make more waves by cutting off the offered hand. But he still needed a little time to digest and everyone meddling wasn't helping.

"I appreciate what you're saying Will. I do. And you make a great point. But I take time to process things. What Morgan said was really hard to take. With our history I-"

"Morgan? I was talkin' about the discord between the whole team over the Emily situation. Hell, I thought you and Morgan were on the same side of the fence. But hey, I've said my piece and I'm grateful to you for hearin' me out. I hope everyone can find a way to patch things up. S'pecially you and Morgan. You two'er like peas in a pod." Will grinned at him with a nod as he made his way down the front steps.

Spencer felt his cheeks heat up a bit but chose to ignore it as he allowed Will's words to roll around in his mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe Garcia was too. Rather than stewing, he should just play nice and make the best of the time they had here and talk things through calmly back at home if the opportunity presented itself. It's not like he himself had never said things in anger he'd later regretted. Yeah. For his own sake and the sake of eliminating some of the tension amongst the team, he would try his best not to let his emotions get the better of him. After all, it was he who'd dragged Morgan here in the first place. Sure. He could do this. Hell, he's had a lot of practice over the years.

….

**A couple hours later…**

"Listen up everyone, I realize this is a team retreat, but as we all know nothing about this team or the way we function is exactly traditional, so I hadn't planned on any of the traditional "bonding games" usually associated with these things. I'd suspected we would all bond in our own ways. But Garcia…" Hotch began with a less-than-convinced-any-good-could-come-of-what-he-was-about-to-allow tone.

"Took it upon her wonderful, brilliant self to plan a fun, little game for us all to play together." She finished with the enthusiasm her boss was lacking.

A collective groan spread through the group, but Penelope was used to needing to convince her less sparkly teammates of what was good for them.

"Come on kiddies, everyone has been mulling around like a bunch of zombies as if there's anywhere better to be on a weekend than with best friends and family. Excluding Disney Land of course. Now let's make the best of this opportunity!"

"Says the woman who got a full night sleep on a cushy bed in the warm cabin." Rossi mumbled.

"Dave, quit being such a sourpuss. I think it's a sweet gesture on Penelope's part." Lombardi chided.

"Says-another-woman-who-got-a-full-night-sleep-on-a cushy-bed-in-the-warm-cabin." Rossi reiterated.

"Those beds are hardly "_cushy_" Dave. And the mattresses smell suspiciously of fish and rubber." Penelope amended.

"Before or after you spent the night in them?" Prentiss teased, earning herself a playful smack.

"Thank you for that thought Emily. Doesn't change the fact that Garcia's "fun time" sounds like a recipe for disaster." He added.

"Let's just give it a chance shall we? In the spirit of unity?" Emily requested at Pen's little grumpy face.

"I'm voicing this particular opinion for the sake of that very notion." Rossi argued.

"Dave. If you're going to be a Grumpy Gus, you can just go take a nap in one of those cushy beds you've been coveting." JJ stated with a little smile.

"What? And miss the fireworks when Celia bites it in the sack race? No way."

"Not everyone is so top heavy they would fall over so easily as you Mr. Bobble-head." Lombardi shot.

"Oh, we all know you're lacking up top in more ways than one Celia."

"Guess I'm just your type then huh Dave?"

"Not really fond of bowling pins."

"That why you've had so many strikes?"

"Hmmm, maybe you two should do some of your own bonding exercises back at the cabin?" Morgan suggested with a sly grin and added brow wiggle.

"Not all of us solve our issues with sex Morgan." Lombardi growled.

"Not everyone can when they obviously have a stick wedged so far up…" Rossi started.

"Alright! Before this turns into a one-hundred-and-one-ways-to-get-written-up-for-sexual-harassment-demonstration, I suggest we get started with the real itinerary." Garcia injected, noticing Hotch about ready to blow a gasket and Reid looking a little green.

"Itinerary?" The youngest member asked cautiously.

"Yes, my little Vulcan prince. Itinerary. Some fun game time and possibly a little 'Team Talk' to wrap up the evening." She smiled sweetly, as if that explanation alone should inspire understanding and excitement.

"Wow. Sounds like we're living the dream," Rossi stated and Garcia beamed. "One nightmare at a time." He concluded and her smile fell.

"David Alfanso Rossi, drop the cynicism or I will let a lot more than your unfortunate middle name slip." Penelope threatened.

'ALFANSO?' Prentiss mouthed to JJ and Morgan before slapping a hand over her trap to stifle a giggle, the rest of the group following suit.

Rossi opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it when he saw the look on Hotchner's face, instead choosing to take the higher road.

"Please magnanimous one, do continue with your oh-so brilliantly thought out plan for achieving BAU-nity."

So maybe more like the high road to hell…

"BAU-nity…HA! I get it! That's pretty clever Rossi." Kevin chuckled and Garcia wacked his shoulder.

"Alright friends…and Rossi," She glared half-heatedly. "I have here with me two, fully charged cameras…" She said, digging in a large, canvas bag.

"Uh, Garcia, I don't think that's the kind of bonding Hotch intended when he asked us up here." JJ laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter my little woodland nymph. Besides, I would have come far better prepared if I'd had that in mind." She stated with a sly grin. "No, this will not be a special addition of Profilers Gone Wild, although I have to tell you that would be a very intriguing…"

"Intriguing isn't the word I would choose to describe that scenario." Reid mumbled not hiding his grimace.

"Hey, no worries boy genius, I would have just brought a pack of wife-beaters and hosed everyone down for a good ole fashioned wet t-shit contest." She grinned.

"Garcia. Please." Hotch sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No kidding. Besides, it wouldn't be fair unless we shaved Dave's sweater off first." Lombardi quipped.

"You shave that moustache of yours and I'll consider it." Rossi shot back.

"That was weak David. You're slipping in your old age."

"So is your brazier."

"OKAY! Hello! Are we doing this or what?" Penelope called, waving her arms.

"I'm going with the 'or what' option." Reid said under his breath which Garcia chose to ignore.

"Alright, we're splitting into two groups for a photo scavenger hunt."

Another collective groan and more ignoring on the bubbly blonde's part as she motioned to Kevin and Will and they split the less-than-enthusiastic team members off into two groups.

"Now, earlier today while our sweet JJ was resting, I put her wonderful William and my cuddly Kevin to work on two identical lists of ten things they then put into sealed envelopes, which only their eyes have seen. Each team will get an envelope which they will only open once they are away from the campsite as nothing in said campsite can be used except what is currently on your person. Each challenge listed is worth ten points, and creativity will earn us all extra points. Meaning the most creative team of each challenge will win an additional five points per picture. Both teams have an hour and a half to complete the list. Got it?"

"What incentive do we have to finish at all?" Rossi asked with a smirk.

"Victory hugs?" Garcia smiled sweetly. Everyone just stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, a case of beer with dinner."

Penelope Garcia felt herself being yanked away by a stampede of suddenly overly-enthusiastic agents.

….

**These characters have run amuck in my noggin' and I'm only writing what they tell me to. Ha! That's a total cop out. Also, quite a few people have been frustrated by my lack of smut lately so I've been thinking of upgrading this to an 'M' rating. Tell me what you think! Just keep in mind, it's posted as an M/R story! **


End file.
